The Clean Teen Father
by Luckynlove
Summary: Gohan's father just died because of Cell, Chi Chi just gave birth to his new brother, and he just started going to Orange Star Junior High. How would being the only father for Goten tie with his social life?
1. Chapter 1

The Clean Teen Father

I'm Gohan. I'm thirteen years old and I'm starting my first year at Orange Star Junior High. This is also my first year without my dad and with me taking care of my mom. She's pregnant, you see? It has been eight long months since the whole Cell thing was over with and we were blessed with a baby girl.

It has been my fourth day of school and everyone else's fourth month. I have missed a lot of school because of...everything. In my third period class, which was Algebra, I got a message from the front office saying that Mom was in the hospital. I hope nothing bad happened to the baby! I got all of my things and was about to leave. Before I left, for some unknown reason, a girl in the front row by the front row by the name of Julie said goodbye to me. She sounded kind of nervous, so I replied with a goodbye and left.

I walked about a mile before I flew off. I didn't want anyone to see me take off. I flew to the hospital and went through the revolving doors. As soon as I got out, a flash back came to me. Dad used to get stuck in them and revolve for hours. "Oh, Dad." I said as I watched the doors spinning as people passed through them. "I miss you."

"They're just revolving doors!" Some lady yelled at me. She had tears in her eyes but she sounded pretty angry. "You just go through them like regular doors! You won't die from them!" She ran out of the hospital pouring tears. Someone didn't get good news!

Anyways, I went up to the receptionist desk. The receptionist looked new to the team seeing as she was young and looking at the fly in front of my. "Excuse me." I was able to get her attention but she couldn't help to look at the fly. Her brown eyes looked into my eyes and back to the fly and back and me. It went on like that as I talked to her. "I'm looking for Son Chi Chi. She checked in earlier today." I told her.

The receptionist quickly got onto the computer. "Hey, shouldn't you be in school? It's almost twelve o' clock." She said, typing. She did type pretty fast, but was she focused?

"I am. Son Chi Chi is my mom, and I got a call from school saying she's in the hospital." I hope she tells me that I'm in the right one!

"I see. She's in room 514. That's upstairs on your right."

The receptionist's directions weren't specific. I got lost. I was going around in circles. There were four different hallways. I had to ask random doctors for directions to the room. Their directions were more specific and correct. I was on the wrong floor! The receptionist is definitely new.

Once I found the room, I saw Mom in her hospital gown on her hospital bed. They both were ugly but who am I to complain? Mom was just lying there, doing nothing until she saw me. "Hi, Gohan." She greeted.

"Hi, Mom." I ran over to her and hugged her gently. I rubbed her stomach where the baby was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a couple of contractions here and there."

I pulled up a chair next to my mom and rubbed her head. I was trying to be as comforting as Dad would've been. Then, the doctor came in and said she was good to push in a few minutes. The bad news was: none of our Z Warrior friends were here. At least Krillin and Bulma were there when _I_ was born. They eventually came though. Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, Baby Trunks, and Android 18 came in about a few seconds later. 18 and Krillin had just started dating, so now, they go everywhere together.

Once the doctor came in, it was time to push. I held Mom's right hand as Bulma held mine. Krillin held Mom's left hand while Vegeta and 18 stood away, looking like they could care lass. For some odd reason, 18 was holding Trunks who was asleep.

I have _never_ heard Mom scream so much. I heard that childbirth is the most painful thing to go through. I don't think so. Seeing my mother cry after she found out what happened to Dad was the third worst thing I've been through. She cried and cried, and I thought she wouldn't stop. Telling her was the second. I had to hold back from crying just to tell Mom what happened. Then, in first place was watching my dad go. I realized I was crying when I saw Mom look worn out and florid. "Congratulations!" The doctor cheered as the baby cried. "It's a beautiful baby boy!"

"Boy?!" Mom asked astonished. "I was told the baby was supposed to be a girl!"

A boy? Who knew? I now have a baby brother. I looked over at 18 who looked amazed. The doctor cleaned up the baby and let me hold him. He didn't have a tail or much hair. 18 came over to look at the baby closer up. If I could read minds, she'll probably be thinking that this baby was very beautiful and probably wanted one, too. Like that'll ever happen! To me, the baby _was_ beautiful and I'm glad be his big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

As another note, I never described Julie, but I will in this chapter!

* * *

I've been in the hospital for days. I slept on the couch and ate what Bulma brought in. She only brought us dinner and, on some days, lunch, but I was able to manage. I stayed there to make sure Mom was alright; making sure she eats, gets plenty of sleep, and drinks plenty of water.

We decided to name the baby Goten. The "Go" is after Dad, the "t" is for "teamwork," the "e" is for "energy," and the "n" is for niceness." Putting it all together, we got Goten. I know it's lame, but we can't just name him Prescott or something of that nature! Besides, Mom and I came up with a name. It's unique and that's all that counts.

It was hard. I had to keep Mom together because of her postpartum depression, help out with the baby as much as I could, keep _myself_ healthy, try to keep myself calm after nightmares about that day Dad died, keep myself from crying, and somehow keep up with my school work. It was very hard.

All that aside, it was finally the day we get to go home. Maybe now I could get back to school and catch up before I repeat the whole year!

* * *

Everyone at school were giving me stares. For some reason, they thought I was dead because I killed myself or some kind of nonsense. Rumors these days. Julie saw me in the halls and decided to say hi to me. "Gohan!" She called. Julie ran up to me and hugged me. She quickly let go and blushed. "I'm sorry. We barely know each other. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. I kind of needed it." I said. Gosh, I am so lame!

"It's just that...you've been gone so long after that message you got and...I got worried."

"It's okay, really."

"What _did_ the teacher tell you?"

I looked her straight into her brown eyes. "My mom was in the hospital." Julie looked as if there were a big spider on my face. The bell rang before she could respond (_if_ she could respond). "I better go. I can't afford to be late; not after all the school I missed." I started to walk away and Julie was following beside me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She giggled. "We have the same Algebra class." She said, pulling out her schedule.

She still has that? "You still have that? It's December."

"I got mine changed not too long ago."

"Oh, okay. I just thought that everyone had theirs memorized by now. I got so confused." I laughed. I am so lame! I laugh like a dork! Here I am with a pretty girl from Algebra laughing like a dork! It's so embarrassing!

In class, the Algebra teacher, Mr. Coulier, gave me a welcome handshake. "Welcome back, Gohan." He said with a booming voice. Here's the 411: Mr. Coulier is tall, skinny, and bald. He is pale and has thin framed, circular glasses over his gray eyes and a big, fat nose. Usually when he's talking to a student, Mr. Coulier _thinks_ they're looking him in the eyes, but the students really look at his big, fat nose and/or bald head. I, on the other hand, bounce from his hairless head to his eyes, then his nose to his eyes, and his nasty, crooked teeth as he spoke. However, when I spoke, I looked him dead in the eyes. "How's your mom? Is she doing okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." His teeth are so nasty and crooked! I'm surprised no one _ever_ mentioned his teeth!

"Okay, class, take your seat and let's get started. Gohan, you might want to work on this with a partner since you've been gone during this lesson. No child left behind!" That was his slogan. Whenever the students made fun of him, they would always say that line.

"I'll work with him!" Julie called. Here's the 411 on Julie. She has curly, brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. She is Latina mixed with Asian, making some Asiantina goodness! She dresses like girls on TV and she's so gorgeous! "Gohan?"

I snapped out of my trance but not fully. "Yes, gorgeous Asiantina?" Whoops! "I mean, yes, Julie?" I'm such a dork!

"I was going to ask you what happened to your mom, but you probably don't want to even talk about it. I'm just being nosy. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. My mom just..."

"Get to work, kids." Mr. Coulier said.

"Yes, sir." We answered. It was awesome. We just started staring at each other in the eyes. I don't know how long or who's watching, but I didn't care. If I were to guess on how long it was, I'd estimate about a minute and a half.

"Maybe we should get to work." She said nervously.

"Y...yeah o...okay." I stuttered. She showed me the problems. I worked them well and ironically we finished before everyone else so we got to "silently" talk. It was great. We talked for about 15 minutes about random things and told stories and laughed. Then, the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"We have lunch together?"

"We do now. My schedule says that I have second lunch."

"Oh, mine, too." I'm so stupid! "Well, then, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I waved and went the opposite direction.

The rest of the day went by like a blur. I did my work and payed attention to the teacher, but all I thought about was Julie Mendez. Finally, the bell rang for lunch! I grabbed my lunch and ran to the cafeteria. I had to pick the perfect seat. Then, she came over with a tray in tow. "Hey, let's go sit outside."

"Okay!" We picked a seat outside that was by a big tree. "I've never sat outside before. I mean during lunch."

"Really?" She asked a little concerned and/or confused.

"Yeah, I just sit by myself inside."

"Well, that's different now."

The wind started to blow. I looked at her again, and I stared at her for a while. Her hair flowed in the wind making her look like one of those models you see in front of a big fan. That could be a little exaggerated, but an infatuation is an infatuation. "It feels good outside." I said, still looking at her beauty.

"Yeah." She zipped up her pink jacket.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

I moved a little closer to her. Maybe our combined body heat can warm her up. I didn't know what to say, though, until she hugged me. I loved it. It was so random and out of nowhere but she hugged me! Then, we let go. "Wow." That was all I could say at the moment.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I probably shouldn't have hugged you."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. I mean, it's fine." Julie was a little on the shy side. I guess friendly gestures like that were out of the question until she knows the person well enough. We talked and ate after that. We told stories and, after we ate, we walked around the courtyard. The fun was all over in an instant when the bell rang.

"I enjoyed our lunch time." She said with a smile.

"Me, too."

"I want you to call me." Did she just say what I thought she said?

I cleared my throat. "What?"

"I want you to call me." That's what I thought she said. Julie gave me a slip of paper that was folded in half.

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

"Well, just in case, I'll like you to have mine, but I don't have a pen or paper."

"I have a pen. Just write it on my hand."

"Okay." This technically counts as holding hands! I held it as I wrote my name and number. It was so soft and pretty.

* * *

I got home after a hard day to my crying brother and no mom. "Mom, the baby is crying!" Mom didn't say anything. "Mom?" I threw my stuff on the floor and dashed to Goten's crib, which was in my room, due to the lack of rooms. I picked him up gently and roamed the house for Mom. I tried to rock the baby to make him stop crying as I searched for Mom, but it didn't work. I later found her in the laundry room. She looked as if someone had smacked her with a bottle. Mom had a basket of laundry in her arms as she slept. "Oh, great." I said to myself. I put a bunch of pillows on the couch and set Goten down gently. Then, I picked Mom up and put her into her bed. Then, I brought the laundry basket into the living room.

Goten was still crying when I got back, so I checked his diaper. It was clean and dry, so I went into the refrigerator and got out some of Mom's nasty breast milk. Just to think, this actually came out of Mom's... Anyhow, I put the bottle into the microwave to heat it to the right temperature to match the inside of a human body. I just got why people do that. At least I _think_ that's why people do that. When the temperature was just right, I fed the bottle to Goten. "That's it, Goten, drink up Mom's nasty booby milk." I started to feed him and tried to do my homework at the same time. It didn't work, so I fed him first then did homework. Later, I rocked Goten to sleep.

"Gohan." I heard Mom say. I opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I was asleep. "Gohan, Julie's on the phone."

"Julie? What time is it?"

"Six."

"Six?" I took the phone as she took Goten. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's been a while since school let out, so I decided to call. Is everything okay? You said you were going to call after school."

"I'm fine. I was just taking care of the baby and doing homework."

"You know, we should get together sometime. You know, just to take a break."

"I don't know. I have to catch up in school and help with the baby."

"Oh, well, maybe I could help."

"That's a good idea,...but it's a bad idea."

"I don't understand."

"I live kind of far from school."

"Like how?"

"Uh...far."

"It's okay if you don't want me over there." She said kind of hurt.

"No, it's not that. It's just that you're going to think I'm weird."

"It's not like you take a plane to school."

That's it! It's perfect! "Actually, my friend, Bulma, drops me off and picks me up with her helicopter."

She gasped. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"My uncle has a helicopter. Maybe sometime..."

She started trailing off so I stepped in. "That'll probably work." After a while of silence, we started to really talk. It was as if we were getting into each other's mind or more like catching up after years of being apart. I didn't tell her about my powers or anything unusual to humans. I told her that Dad died, but now _how_ he died. She told me that she's a middle child of three, Julie's middle name is Maria, her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom, and funny stories about her family. She likes the color pink, she wants blonde streaks in her hair, she wants to be a doctor when she grows up, and she loves video games. Later, we eventually hung up.

"Looks like Gohan has a girlfriend." I turned around and saw Mom smiling at me.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said, blushing. "Julie's just my friend. Do you think she could come over sometime? It's just to help me out with homework and stuff."

"I don't know, Gohan. I mean, what about Goten? How would she get here?"

"Her uncle has a helicopter."

"You really want her over, huh?"

"Well...uh...I guess."

"Maybe we could get Bulma to drop her off."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks, Mom!"

"But, I also need to talk to you about the new responsibilities in this house now that Goten is born."

"No, you don't Mom. I know I need to help out more now that Dad's still taking his dirt nap."

"You're right. Now, do you mind folding and putting away the laundry?"

"Okay." Suddenly, the baby started crying.

"Oh, now what?" Mom said with a yawn.

"Mom, why don't I take care of the baby while you take another nap."

"I can't do that." She gasped. "I need to get dinner on the table! I almost forgot! Did you finish your homework?"

"Only the ones that are due tomorrow. Mom, I'll feed the baby _and_ do the laundry. Just get some rest. The doctor said you still need it. He also said you need to stay in bed until at least the end of next week so that you recover properly."

"The end of next week?!"

"That's what he said."

"I guess you're right." Mom went back into her room and I picked Goten up from his crib.

I checked Goten's diaper which was full. I was stumped. How do you change these again? It can't be that hard. I've seen Mom do it, and Krillin showed me how with Trunks. Now, how did it go? First, lay him down. Check. Next, take off the old diaper which stank so bad! Check. Then, put a new diaper under and make sure he doesn't touch it. Check. Then, wipe him. Check. Powder him so he doesn't get a rash. Check. Then, put the new one on. Done! However, the baby still cried. "I hope you don't have an appetite like Dad." I told him.

I went into the kitchen and served him his bottle. Then, I went into our room and sat on my bed as I fed the baby. At the time, I was still thinking about Julie. I thought about the time at lunch and talking on the phone. Then I wondered: what was the reason for her talking to me in the first place? No one at school did. I _am_ glad she's talking to me. There was a new rumor that me and Julie are boyfriend and girlfriend. I wish! No really. I _did_ wish that, but I knew with Goten here, that wouldn't happen soon. I looked down at Goten who was still sucking on his bottle. Goten is a beautiful baby. He now has a full head of thin, black hair and the same eye color as me and Dad. He finally stopped sucking on his bottle and fell asleep, so I put him into his crib.

I watched him sleep for a little while. I loved watching him sleep for some reason.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Goten started crying. I moaned and turned on the light. Then, I crossed the room to Goten's crib and held him in my arms. His diaper wasn't full and he wasn't hungry, so I continued to rock him until he spat up all over my shirt. Just my luck. I wiped his face with the nearest clean towel, but he still cried. "Stop crying, baby. It's okay, Goten." I kept saying, but it didn't work. Then, I put on his hat and baby jacket that we got from the baby shower. Then I put on a new shirt and jacket and started to walk around outside. It wasn't the cold out here. It was just windy, so I bundled up Goten as if it were snowing. After a while of walking, I notice that Goten was asleep. Then, I went back inside and put Goten into his crib. I read the clock: four am. I only had two hours left to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter! Please review! Your reviews do help!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! You have been a wonderful audience! For people who question about Gohan's age, I didn't know his age during this saga, so I made him thirteen. Plus, it fits the title if he was a teen, so I kept it once I found out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own Julie!

* * *

I almost fell asleep in my science class due to the lack of sleep last night. My science teacher, Mrs. C I call her, doesn't like students sleeping in her class. She would wake them up in the rudest of manners and then kick them out. I've been up for hours trying to get Goten to sleep. I couldn't go back to sleep so I made sure he stayed asleep. All in all, I probably got two hours of sleep. For a body to work properly, it needs at least eight hours of sleep...or in some cases, close to it. I need more sleep! "Mrs. C!" I called.

"Yes, Gohan?" She asked concerned. I really don't usually call her name out. In fact, I called out as if I were in pain. I could go with that!

"May I go to the nurse's office?" I asked. Mrs. C went over to my desk and examined me, so I started squinting my eyes as if I had a headache.

"What's wrong?" She still asked concerned.

"I have a real bad headache."

"Oh, okay. Let me write you a pass."

"Thank you."

"He's faking!" One boy called out as other kids laughed. I just ignored him. I was. So what?

"Just finish your work for homework." Mrs. C said, giving me the pass and my homework.

* * *

The nurses office. I really didn't like this place. It was full of sick people. It was gross. What really made my stomach flop was that Julie was there! "Gohan, are you okay?" She asked, coming towards me from the office. "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here this period."

"That's cool."

"Thanks. Let me get you situated."

"Thanks." She set me down on a "bed" if you would call it that.

"Next period is Algebra." Julie reminded me. "Do you want me to wake you up before then?"

"Yes, please." It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I had a dream where Goten was crying and Vegeta had me in a headlock while Krillin shared a chicken sandwich with 18. It was all so very random. Julie was there. When Goten stopped crying when Julie was about to kiss me but he started crying again which interrupted everything. Next thing I knew, Julie woke me up.

"The bell's about to ring."

I gathered up my things and wiped the drool from my lips in time for the bell to ring. "Let's go."

"Hey, after school, we could go to the park...if you want to."

"I want to, but I have a baby to take care of."

"Bring him with you. I mean if it's okay and you want to. I'm sorry."

"That's a great idea! He'll enjoy fresh air!"

* * *

The park: a place where a bunch of kids hung out. You might think this is going to be fun. Wrong! The kids were whispering and laughing at us. I think it's because I have Goten in my arms and a diaper bag slung over my shoulder like a mom would. Julie was taking this well. She loved Goten from the start. "The baby looks just like you." She told me.

"Yep, he got his face from his dad."

"How's his mom?"

"She's fine."

"How is it like having a kid of your own?" Did she just asked what I thought she asked? Does she think the baby's mine?

"Um...what do you mean?"

"Well, on TV, the teen parents are under a lot of stress with school work, their parents yelling at them, not hanging out with friends, work..."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute."

"I'm sorry. Did I say something offensive?"

"Goten's my brother. _My_mom was in the hospital because Goten was born."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. It makes sense now. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Goten looked at Julie and began to wiggle and giggle. "Hey, you have Dad's laugh!" I never seen Goten wiggle as much as he's doing now unless his diaper was just changed.

"Goten really likes you." I told Julie. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Okay." I gently handed the baby over to her. Julie really bonded with Goten. She was talking to him, tickling him, and other baby stuff. She was so nice to him. Goten really liked her.

The moment was kind of ruined when a guy came over. He was pretty short, a little chubby, and had a face full of acne. He was covered in sweat when he came over. "Hey, Julie." He said, panting.

"Um...do I know you?" She asked.

"I'm Jose's friend, Josh." He just caught his breath. "Is this your boyfriend and/or your baby?"

"No." We both said. Our voices sounded so beautifully in a unison.

"Okay. Do you want to go out with Jose?"

"No." Julie said with no hesitation at all. Does this mean she likes me?

"Okay. Are you coming Saturday?"

"Maybe." Julie looked kind of embarrassed. I knew for a fact that she wanted him gone.

"Excuse me, Josh, but maybe we could talk about this later." I told him.

"Sir, this doesn't concern you. Please stay out of this."

"Actually he's right." Julie told him. "We could talk about this later in science."

"Okay, Julie." Josh jogged off and Goten started crying.

"I think the baby's upset." Julie told me, handing me the baby.

"Oh, baby, did Josh upset you?" I checked his diaper which was clean. Then, I gave him his bottle. "I can tell that you're going to have an appetite like Dad."

"What's that like?" Julie asked.

"Dad used to have a huge appetite; he was hungry all of the time."

"Mine, too." Not like mine!

"So, what did Josh mean by 'Are you coming Saturday?'" I was just curious. I'm not paranoid of what she does while I'm not around.

"There's a party at Trisha's house. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I have Goten to take care of."

"Oh, alright." She sounded a disappointed. I didn't want her to sound disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Now it was _my_ turn to apologize.

"It's okay. I'll just go with my other friends."

"Don't be too disappointed. There _will_ be other parties."

"You're right." She gave me a smile. The wind started to pick up again and Goten started wiggling out of discomfort. That only means one thing: time to go.

"I better take Goten home before he gets sick. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Gohan! Bye, Goten!" She waved as she left.

My mind is made up. When the perfect moment comes, I will ask her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

That ends this chapter! If you think there's not enough drama, there will be in the next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! Welcome to chapter 4! Hope you liked my other chapters and I hope you like this one! Sorry if you don't like big, long paragraphs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z (If I did, it wouldn't be as exciting)

* * *

There were other parties. There were other crazy teen parties. The thing is, I didn't go to any. Some Saturdays had doctors appointments for Goten, play dates with Trunks for Goten while Mom was at the hospital, shopping for Goten while Mom was still seeing the doctor, and everything else for Goten. Yes, everything _had_to be for Goten. It was very tiring, but I think I can manage it. I don't mind. He's my little brother, but I wish I knew what was going on at those parties. They were probably fun. What do I care? I don't need to go to those parties to make friends. I still would've enjoyed spending one Saturday with Julie, though. It would be nice.

I wish I knew what went on at those parties. Julie had fun. I could tell because she would call me at two in the afternoon the next day telling me how fun they are. She would also go to those parties with her "other friends." I wish I knew who _they_ were. I only have Julie to call a friend at my school. What ever happened to "any friend of yours is a friend of mine?!"

That's okay. That's alright. I never really needed that many friends. As long as I had Julie, I'm fine. Is that going over board for a middle school relationship? We _will_ be in high school soon enough, though! However, I thought _today_ would be the great day to start that relationship.

It was a Friday afternoon around four o'clock when I brought Goten to the park. School ended hours ago, so Julie would already have been there. I couldn't wait! I walked passed the entrance gate as happy as I could be. I knew she would say yes! I knew she liked me! We had lunch together everyday, we shared long stares, we called each other, and we tell each other everything! Julie even hugged me numerous of times! I ran around a tree so happily! I thought nothing could ruin this moment.

Until...

I saw Julie and another guy. He was tall, tan, and handsome...ish. He goes by the name of Jose. The same Jose Josh was talking about. He had on a Letterman jacket that used to be his brother's is what I've been told. Jose had his arms around Julie as she had hers around him. At first they just hugged. She was about to turn away from him, but he held her hand. Jose pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. That little kiss turned to _a full blown make out!_

I stared and stared as wide as my eyes can go and holding Goten tightly. Julie, my Julie, kissing another guy. Even if she's technically not mine, I still felt something with her. Now, she's kissing another guy. My stomach started to ache, my heart pounded, and I thought I was going to collapse. I swallowed the big huge lumps that forming in my throat. I wanted to say something but I couldn't and I didn't know what to say. My legs were numb, so I just watched.

I suddenly flashed back to another time I felt like crying.

"_Gohan, everything will be okay. Be strong for your dad."_

"_But, Dad, I don't know if I can."_

"_Hey, it's okay to be scared. Just know that your father will always be there for you."_

Never again. He'll never remind me that he'd be here.

Great! Two things to be depressed about! I blinked away the memory and started walking backwards. I want to get out of here; away from this picture. I was too busy looking to see what Goten was doing. I couldn't take my eyes off of this horrible picture. I kept walking backwards as I stepped on a twig, snapping it in two.

Julie heard and turned around, seeing me slowly backing away. "Gohan!" She called. I couldn't say that I didn't want to talk, so I just slowly shook my head. She started walking towards me but I continued walking away. I couldn't say anything. The lump in my throat made sure of that. I started breathing sharp, shuddery breaths as I tried to keep back tears. Julie took a few running steps towards me, but I turned around and ran away. Daddy, I need help.

I ran and ran until I got home. I opened the door still breathing as I did and my stomach really aching worse than before. Mom heard my breathing from the kitchen and sharply turned around. "Are you okay, Gohan?" She asked. I didn't say anything. I looked straight ahead the whole time. Mom ran over to me and took Goten and the diaper bag. "Gohan, what's wrong?" I still didn't say anything. My stomach still ached and churned. Then, I jetted into the bathroom, lifted up the toilet seat, and practically dipped my face inside. Daddy, I need you.

"Gohan, Baby, what's the matter?" She came into the bathroom but I didn't hear Goten with her. She must have put him down somewhere. Mom gasped and the next thing I knew, she was rubbing my back. Then, I let it all out. I didn't really eat that much, but I kept on puking. And barfing. And regurgitating. It was gross. I couldn't stop. "Gohan," Mom gave a pause. She probably knew that I was too busy throwing up to say anything. "Gohan, I'm sorry that you feel like this. I don't know what you're feeling, but it has to be bad if you're... Anyway, please tell me what it is. Slap the floor if your just sick and twice if it's something else." I slapped the floor three times. "Is that both?"

"Yeah." I finally said.

"What happened?"

"Julie's kissing another guy and Dad's not here to make things better." I said with my head still in the bowl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but hey! _I'm_ here!"

"That's different. It's not the same."

"Well, Gohan, your dad wouldn't be able to help even if he _were_alive. He married the first girl he liked. You might have better luck with...Bulma...or Yamcha...ohh! Or Krilin!

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" My sudden outburst ended with more regurgitation.

"Okay, but, Gohan, I'm here to talk whenever you need." I lifted my head out of the bowl, finally. "Feel better? Oh, let me wipe your face." Mom took out a wet towel and started wiping my face.

"I can't do this anymore." I said, flushing the toilet.

"Do what?"

"I can't be Dad _and_ stay a teenager."

"Who said you had to be like Dad?" I put the toilet lid down and sat on it while Mom sat at the edge of the bathtub. She sits there all the time, so I don't think it made her butt hurt at all.

"Mom, I bathe Goten, feed him, change his diapers, and dress him. I _have_to take care of Goten."

"Who said you had to?"

"Dad." She looked at me as if I had confused her, so I explained. "He came to me in my dream when Goten was born. He told me to take care of him and help you raise him to be a strong fighter. Dad also said to be the father he doesn't have." I got up and started to leave in tears.

I felt anger and hurt when I charged into my room. By this time, it was as if I left my body when I went up to Goten's crib. I lost control. "I want to be a teenager again! I'm tired of not having a social life! I lost the girl I like because of all of this! Dad can't help me now! I'm tired of dealing with grief! I'm tired of having no friends! AND I'M TIRED OF WATCHING AFTER YOU! THIS IS ALL..." I stopped. What was I doing? I've stooped so low that I'm yelling at my baby brother. Goten started to cry. I took a deep breath and entered my body again. "...my fault. It's all my fault." I picked Goten up and sat on my bed. "I'm sorry, Goten. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong of me." The baby stopped crying and looked at me with watery eyes. "I'm sorry." My eyes started to tear up again but Goten started making sounds.

"Bro." He said, grabbing my nose. At least that's what I think he said.

"Close enough." I hugged him and buried my face into his torso. "I love you, Goten!" The baby giggled as I tickled him.

"Gohan." I looked up at Goten who had already stopped giggling and looked at me.

"Goten?"

"No, it's me." I looked at the door and saw Mom with the phone in her hand. "I..It's Julie."

"Julie?" Mom nodded her head. She looked as if she were about to cry or had just finished crying. I didn't say anything so I just took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gohan."

"Did you call for any particular reason?" I asked more coldly than I intended.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask: why did you run off when I was calling you?" She asked getting mad. I never heard anger in her voice before. For the first time, I didn't care how she felt.

"Well, soooorryyy, Julie! Now, I got a question for you. Why are you kissing other guys? And don't tell me 'Oops I did it again! I played with your heart and got lost in the game!'"

"Why are you getting mad at me? It's not like we were dating!"

"Well, we might as well have been! We sit together at lunch and in Algebra, we stare at each other in the eyes, and we hugged...numerous of times! I knew you like me! You knew I liked you! You lead me on and you knew it!"

"Maybe I was doing all of that because I liked you _and_ we were _just friends_!"

"Well," I stopped yelling. "I'll just have to make new friends."

"Does that mean we're never going to talk again?" She sounded hurt, but I didn't care. I didn't even answer. "Gohan?" I hung up.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter! Please review! If you want to know how it ends, stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh! Plus, the flashback doesn't have a specific plot or situation, so I guess it can fit into whatever situation.


	5. Epilogue

Hello people! Welcome to the conclusion! Hope you like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

* * *

I'm Gohan. It's been seven long, joyful years since Goten was born. In between that time, I _have_ talked to Julie as nothing more than just friends. I have done what Dad wished when Goten was born. I have been a father to him. We've shared brotherly and father-son moments. When he has a nightmare, he comes to _my_ bed. When Goten is sick, he comes to _me_. When he cries, _I'm_ the one to make him better. Fatherly responsibilities aside, I _have_ found time to be a teenager. I even have a girlfriend! Her name is Videl and she's awesome! Anyways, I am Gohan, the clean teen father, signing off.

* * *

That ends my story. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm happy to have completed my first posted fanfic and I'll like to thank my bfffl (best female friend for life) JonasBandFan for convincing my to join the site! Thank you and ttfn (tah tah for now)


End file.
